Seeing Double
by pretty in orange
Summary: When a female student comes to Hikaru and Kaoru, begging for their help with her identical twin, will love bloom? T for language and some mature themes, HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC
1. Mission Accepted

A/N: I give up. I absolutely throw in the towel. I am using my usual idea for the twins, so if you don't like it, then ok. But this is what I usually do for the twins. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make absolutely no profit from this. I do own Nara and Niyah, so please ask to use them, ok?

* * *

"Um... excuse me..." A young-looking girl peeked into the host club, her eyes wide, a half faded bruise on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Miss, host club is over for the day." Kyoya said, being forced to clean up while the others talked and – in Honey's case – ate cake. "You look new here... Do you want to sign up to be a customer?"

"I need to speak to Kaoru and Hikaru..." The girl was shaking and clearly terrified, and the tears in her eyes only confirmed this fact. "Please... it's important..."

Kaoru glanced over, seeing her first. To be honest, she looked pathetic, but it struck a chord in his heart. Wait a second... He'd seen her somewhere else. Where had he seen her? Oh, in class earlier. But she hadn't had that bruise, and it was too early for something to fade that quickly. So... "You're Niyah Jamil!" Kaoru nudged Hikaru to engage him.

"Nara's twin!" Hikaru jolted to attention, then, together, "What can we do for you, Miss?" They purred smiling at her devilishly.

Niyah looked at the floor. "May I... May I speak to you in private?" She glanced around at the rest of the host club members, her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course you can!" The twins positioned themselves on either side of her, looping their arms through hers and pulling her outside of the host club room and slamming the door, much to Kyoya's distaste. "What's the matter?"

"I... I got in a fight with Nara..." Niyah whispered, looking between them for any signs of a sympathetic face. "She says I stole her boyfriend... but he came onto me. And she... she screams at me all the time now... occasionally she..." Niyah touched her face gently where the bruise was, and both of the Hitachiin twins could clearly see now that it was in a handprint shape. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in complete horror, twins did not do that to each other. Ever.

"We'll do everything in our power to help." Kaoru squeezed Niyah's arm gently.

"Operation Save The Sisters is on!" Hikaru grinned devilishly and high fived Kaoru over Niyah's head. The already rattled girl jumped and squeaked at the noise, and took a deep breath in.

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Niyah mumbled when she regained her composure. "We were always so close... but she was sure that boyfriend was her one, and he came onto me and she walked in..." Niyah shuddered. "I don't even want to talk about it anymore..."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her worriedly for a few seconds, and then at each other over her head. This girl seemed much more rattled than just her sister's boyfriend coming onto her could create. But simultaneously, they decided not to press her for details right now.

Looking up at Hikaru, Niyah slowly added, "She does have a crush on you though, Hikaru. I don't know if you want to factor that into your game plan or not..."

Hikaru's devilish smirk went up a notch and Kaoru instantly became worried. That simple factor could make or break their plan...

* * *

A/N: First chapter! What does everyone think? I still don't know what I'm doing for Kyoya after this one, though.


	2. Arguments and Reveals

A/N: I intend to do a chapter a day here, because Ouran is typically easy for me, but I don't have a clue if that will work out. Also, a shout out to rnn21 (yes again!) for following all my OC stories! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make absolutely no profit from this. I do own Nara and Niyah, so please ask to use them, ok?

* * *

While Kaoru kept an eye on Niyah inside the school, Hikaru crept up to Nara as she snuck a cigarette around the back of the school. "Those things are hazardous to your health, you know." Hikaru took the cigarette away and crushed it under his shoe. "Like siblings, aren't they hazardous to your health?" He grinned at her, folding his arms behind his head. "I mean, I love my brother, but he bothers me sometimes. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Nara looked at him. She was waiting, if not completely hooked. Her blue eyes were cold against the set of her warm brown hair, and she looked at him, silent and waiting.

"I love Kaoru to death. But every once in a while he does something that makes me so mad..." Hikaru shook his head, mentally priding himself on his acting. "I can barely take it. But it all wears off with time, and you realize that's your twin. You didn't kill each other before you were born, so why should you hate each other now?"

"I hate my sister." Nara started to tap a cigarette out of the pack, but Hikaru grabbed her hand. "She took the only man I've ever truly loved from me and wrapped him around her twisted little plot. I hate her. I wish I had killed her in the womb. If she had died I'd still be in love." She pushed Hikaru away.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was your boyfriend's fault?" Hikaru snapped. Hatred bloomed in his heart, specifically for this girl. "Instead of blaming your sister, why don't you blame the real culprit?"

Nara darted away, and Hikaru didn't follow... not at first anyway.

* * *

"What really happened?" Kaoru asked softly, sitting in the empty classroom with Niyah. "You seem really upset about your sister's boyfriend coming onto you. Was it worse than you made it sound?"

"I don't want to talk about this..." Niyah whispered. "I told him no... And he didn't stop... I told him no and the only reason he stopped is because Nara saw him..." Niyah shuddered and appeared to fold in on herself, her breathing quickening.

Oh. Oh God. Kaoru was sure if he ever met this guy, he was going to have to kill him. Sure, he and Hikaru had been jerks to girls before, but that was always just verbal. They would never try to hurt a girl like _that_. "Hey, calm down. You don't have to worry about that asshole anymore." Kaoru touched Niyah's shoulder gently. "Niyah, look at me. Hikaru and I will protect you, ok?" Kaoru tried to flash a grin at her, but anger made it look fake. "Don't worry."

"A-alright." Niyah nodded, but she didn't look very reassured. "Thank you..." She sat up a little straighter. "Is Hikaru going to be alright with her...? He's been gone a long time..."

"He'll be fine." Kaoru smiled. "Have some faith in him. I do."

* * *

Down a few floors, on the ground, Hikaru peeked around the corner at Nara, and saw something that he wouldn't have believed.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! (Ducks flying tomatoes) I'll try to update tomorrow, but I think we have to shop at some point, so we'll see. In the meantime, what did you think?


	3. Orange Bottle

A/N: I feel so out of it right now, but I promised a chapter. I'll do my best to keep to that. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! And no, I did not skip a chapter, just keep reading and trust me, alright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"You act differently without Hikaru..." Niyah murmured, staring at the floor. "I never really see you without him..."

Kaoru smiled and ruffled her hair. "I try my best to understand people. Hikaru isn't the best at it, so I do what I can." He smiled. "But I imagine you act differently when you're not around Nara, even when you're on good terms, don't you?"

Niyah shrugged slightly. "We weren't always together, so I don't act all that differently..." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest, still making it a point not to meet his eyes. "When we were eight Nara got into some big trouble and ended up going to a boarding school for a few years... And when she came back she alternately gave me the cold shoulder and was all over me. It was so odd... and hard to deal with. When she got... when she got that boyfriend, she started treating me nicer until... until she walked in on him trying to..." Niyah swallowed hard.

"What kind of trouble did she get into?" Kaoru was trying hard not to push Niyah too far, but her answers could change the course of their actions.

"Um..." Niyah's chin went down to her collarbone, but Kaoru could still read the embarrassed look on her face. "Mom caught her smoking marijuana with some other serious druggies... So Mom and Dad decided to nip that in the bud by sending her away..."

Kaoru sighed. It appeared that both twins had serious issues, maybe more than he and Hikaru could handle alone...

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Despite all the acting attempts in the world, Hikaru's tone came off rude. "You're not the one who got hit by your sister! You don't have any reason to cry!"

"Shut up! You're an idiot!" Nara stood, grabbing her purse off the ground, but spilling it in the process. An orange prescription bottle rolled out onto the ground and Hikaru snatched it up. "Give that back!" Nara made a grab for it, but Hikaru held it out of her reach.

"Nope." He eyed the label; yes, it was prescribed to her. From the name he could take an educated guess and say it was an anti-anxiety medication, but beyond that, he didn't have any clues.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Nara tackled him to the grass, grabbing the bottle and stuffing it into her purse. "Don't come near me ever again!" She stood up, rushing away. Hikaru grinned, he had just found a valuable secret, as far as he was concerned. He glanced after her, trying to decide if he should try to get more information out of her, but she was long gone. He headed into the school; ready to share his valuable information with Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru walked into the classroom, and Kaoru jumped up, to attention. "Hikaru!" Kaoru rushed over to him. "You're all covered in grass stains and your uniform is ripped! What happened?" Kaoru studied the tears in Hikaru's uniform, worrying over him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright now that I'm with you, Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, tipping his forehead to Kaoru's. Across the room, Niyah averted her eyes in an attempt to hide her impending blush.

As Hikaru and Kaoru shared a brotherly moment, Niyah tried to think about if she wanted to proceed with this. Nara had clearly tried to injure Hikaru, and hopefully in a few years, Niyah would be out of the house and away from Nara by all means possible. So why did she even have to drag them into this? Simple, she wanted Nara to be happy. And to Nara, happiness meant a boyfriend. It was hard to play matchmaker, but if Niyah could get Nara with Hikaru, maybe, just maybe she'd be happy again. Never mind Niyah's growing attraction to Kaoru, that would go away with time, at least, she hoped. Her main focus was Hikaru and Nara.

"Are you alright over there?" Both twins chorused, all wild grins and sparkling eyes. Niyah made an effort to look happy and nodded. "Then we have some talking to do." The twins sat next to her, smirking.

Niyah would do anything to make Nara happy.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, sorry. I just really wanted to have one up today, like I promised some people. What'd you think?


	4. Follow

A/N: I'm a little later with this chapter than I planned on being, but at least it's going up, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"He's taken to stalking her, hasn't he?" Niyah muttered, blushing as she said it. Four days had passed, and when Hikaru and Kaoru weren't clinging to each other, Hikaru had taken to stalking Nara.

"From what I can tell, it's a hate/hate relationship. They both seem to want to kill each other." Kaoru sighed. He was a little lonely, to be honest. But he hadn't been completely alone; Niyah had been keeping him company while Hikaru was gone. While shy and nervous, she still said what she liked for the most part, and with her around, Kaoru wasn't completely alone. She made good company, for the most part, and Kaoru was glad. But the fact that Hikaru kept returning with scratches and scrapes told him things he didn't want to know- these twins were more different than alike, and their planning wasn't going well. A full on confrontation might be needed, but Kaoru knew he had to give Hikaru a chance before he shut down his half of the plan. He trusted Hikaru, but when Hikaru kept coming back to him bloodied and bruised... well, he wanted to reign him in.

"Kaoru?" Niyah looked at him, her expression beyond worried. "Why do you think she's on anti-anxiety medication?"

Kaoru thought hard about that answer. "Well, Hikaru said it was prescribed to her, so she must've needed it." He gave Niyah a small smile. "Has she ever showed any signs of panic attacks or anxiety before?"

Niyah shook her head. "Not around me... She just... gets really angry and..." Niyah looked down. "Never mind, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"What were you two like as children?" Kaoru attempted to move the conversation away from Nara's abuse of Niyah to something else that could help them figure out what was going on.

"We loved each other." Niyah shrugged a bit. "Mom and Dad weren't around a lot, and Nara was my protector. She bandaged my cuts, held me through storms, defended me from bullies..."

Kaoru nodded. "And things started to change after she was sent to boarding school?"

"A little before." Niyah shook her head. "She... all of a sudden Nara wanted to fit in with another crowd so badly that she'd leave me in the dust to do it." She knotted her hands in her lap to hide that they were shaking, but Kaoru had seen it anyway.

"Don't worry. Hikaru and I will fix this, alright?" Kaoru patted her shoulder gently. He just hoped that they could.

* * *

"What kind of girl would hurt her own twin?" Hikaru snapped. He was really getting into the argument this time, and with his luck so far applied to each fight, he was going to end up with a slap mark that mirrored the one that Niyah had earlier that week. "You're a bitch! You're a snobby bitch!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of horrible person stalks a girl relentlessly?" Nara growled. "I could call the cops on you, you know that? I could have you arrested! But I don't because you're not supposed to be mean to stupid people!"

Hikaru had HAD it. He slapped her across the face, and Nara darted off. Regret coursed through his veins, he probably shouldn't have done that, but there was only so much he could take. Still, he followed her slowly. No one deserved to be hit, not even her...

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but at least I got one up here, right? What'd you think?


	5. Confrontation

A/N: I know, I know, I missed a day. It happens sometimes. I'm actually hoping to finish two stories this weekend, this and "Three Days Of Separation". If you like Bleach humor and Shiyori/Rosa/Kenshiro, that's what TDOS is, and people seem to like it. Anyway, let's get going before I forget what I'm doing. Believe me, that's happened before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

"Where is Nara?" Hikaru asked the next day, eyeing Niyah with a suspicious look. "Where is she? I can't find her."

"She stayed home today..." Niyah murmured. "She said she wasn't feeling well, but she didn't appear to be physically sick at all..." Where had Kaoru gone? After all, Niyah still didn't like being alone with Hikaru. Something about his loud and sometimes rude demeanor made her want to hide.

"Fine." Hikaru snapped. "Then Kaoru and I are coming home with you, because I have to talk to her." He didn't like that Nara hadn't come to school; he hadn't had a chance to make sure she was ok before she got away, after he had slapped her.

Niyah's chin dropped to her chest. She didn't like being told what to do, but unlike Nara, it just made her shut down. She didn't fight or scream or hit, like Nara. She just shut down and let whoever it was get away with it. Well, in most cases.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru grinned, eliciting a grin from his twin as well. "Sorry I'm late. Honey wanted to talk..." He trailed off, looking at Niyah. "Niyah, are you alright? Hikaru, what did you do to the poor girl?" His last sentence was teasing as he tilted his twin's chin up.

Niyah blinked, blushing, but watching them. "Why..." She began softly. "Why did you guys switch?" Both twins looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Anyway," The twins grinned at her, speaking in perfect unison. "You're going to need to take us home with you so we can talk to Nara."

"R-Right..." Niyah murmured, resisting the urge to go hide somewhere. "Well, my car is probably waiting, so we can go whenever..."

"Operation save the sisters is in action!" The twins grinned at each other. Niyah blushed and looked away. In truth, it wasn't that she loved their "brotherly love"; it was more that she was jealous that they were so close. If she could help it, she'd never admit that she was jealous of them, but in her heart, the green monster had taken up residence.

The ride to the Jamil house was strange to say the least. Niyah felt awkward sitting beside Kaoru for some reason, and Hikaru's perfect silence wasn't helping.

"This way..." Niyah led them down a long hall, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her and Nara's rooms were in completely separate parts of the house, just another sign. Nara had moved out of her neighboring room after the incident with her boyfriend, and Niyah hadn't fought the decision.

"Get away from me!" Nara yelped from just inside her room, evidently she had heard them coming. "I hate all of you!" The lock clicked on the door, and Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed. It took them a matter of seconds to pick the lock and let themselves in.

"Get. Out." Nara lay in her bed, looking angry, and even slightly panicked. "I want to be alone!" She heaved a pillow at Hikaru, which Kaoru caught deftly. "Shoo, pests!"

"You know what we think?" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, grinning. "We think that secretly, you're just like your sister. But you don't want to be identified as a twin, or even someone with a relationship to Niyah, so you shun her. We bet you're just as insecure and scared as Niyah, if not more, so you hide it with a bad attitude."

Nara glared at them, but she also looked like she might cry.

"We think the reason you got mad at Niyah over that little incident-" The Hitachiin twins had decided not to go into detail, better to not upset Niyah, "Was that your boyfriend was the only one who indulged you and made you feel better about your insecurities, even if he only wanted you for his own nefarious reasons."

Nara bolted, out of the room, then out the front door minutes later.

"Seems we hit a sore spot." Hikaru mused.

"It seems we did." Kaoru nodded.

Slowly, they noticed that Niyah had crumpled to the floor, and was crying silently. Both twins knelt beside her, looking at her with worried eyes. "Niyah?" They murmured, each putting a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Go after Nara, make sure she doesn't get too far, Hikaru. Please." Kaoru murmured, watching Niyah worriedly. Honestly, he didn't know what to do, but Hikaru being boisterous would only get in the way of calming Niyah down. Besides, someone did need to keep an eye on Nara.

Hikaru hesitated, but eventually followed the path Nara had taken.

Kaoru studied Niyah for a moment, and then gathered her into his arms, rubbing her back. He understood what she was feeling, though he hadn't been through it with Hikaru.

He just hoped that that they could still make their plans work.

* * *

A/N: Here's one chapter, and I hope to do another before the day is over, and I'm hoping to finish this pretty soon. Anyway, tell me what you think and all that, please?


	6. Realization

A/N: I know, I know. I didn't get two in yesterday. I'm sorry, but things happened. I'm going to try and finish this story up either tonight or tomorrow/tomorrow night. I'm doing what I can, I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Hikaru screamed as he chased Nara Jamil across the property. "You're childish and you're an idiot, and you're cruel!"

"Shut up!" Nara yelped, sounding a lot like a dog that had just had its foot stepped on. "Shut up, you don't know anything!" She glanced back at Hikaru, trying to gauge distance, and tripped, falling flat on her face. Struggling to sit up, she buried her face in her hands, however muddied they were, and proceeded to cry.

For the first time in this whole scenario, Hikaru felt bad. Here was, likely, the toughest girl that he had ever met, and he had made her cry. _He _had made _Nara Jamil _cry. In an attempt to make up for it, he helped her to her feet. Nara wobbled and limped off one ankle, and now Hikaru felt even worse. He pulled her arm over his shoulder so he could support her, and then guided her back towards the house.

"Thank you..." Nara whispered. She sounded as if her very soul was broken; this was not the girl Hikaru had come to know.

"If you were nicer to your sister we wouldn't be in this mess." It was an immature and rude thing to say, but Hikaru couldn't help it. It was true.

"I can't help it..." Nara murmured. "She never worries about anything. She's so brave. She's everything I'm not and I hate it. I can't take that she got every good trait and I'm left with bitchy, bossy, and scared of not being good enough."

Hikaru said nothing, for fear it would upset her further. He sat her down on the porch and attempted to wipe the mud off her cheeks.

"And... And she gets everything." More tears slipped down Nara's cheeks, landing on Hikaru's fingers. "She gets the good grades, she gets the good attitude, and she gets my boyfriend..."

"Your boyfriend tried to rape her." Hikaru tried to keep his tone soft, but it still came out brusque. "She wasn't trying to steal him."

Nara wrapped her hands around Hikaru's hands, unable to meet his eyes.

"You knew he was no good, didn't you?" Hikaru couldn't seem to be mad at this girl, not anymore anyway. "You knew he was a horrible person and he made you feel good about yourself, so you kept him." Nara nodded miserably. Hikaru could tell just by the look on her face how guilty she felt. "Does your ankle still hurt?" Hikaru sighed. The poor girl was a mess; her silk pajamas covered in mud, her hands bloodied from her fall, and of course, tears rolling down her face. Nara nodded again, slowly. Hikaru pulled up the hem of her pant leg, inspecting her ankle. He was no doctor, but there wasn't any swelling. "Can you move it?"

"Yes." Nara rolled her ankle around, though she flinched, and wiggled her toes.

"It's not broken. You probably sprained it though." Hikaru helped her to her feet, letting her lean on him. "Let's get you inside."

Nara nodded slightly, and let him guide her into the house.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Kaoru could feel a blush creeping across his face. Niyah had managed to stop crying somewhere around ten minutes ago, but she was still pressed close to him, and she didn't seem to plan on moving.

"Can I just... stay here a little longer?" Niyah's hands were fisted around his shirt, they were on the floor, and Niyah had tearstains on her face, but Kaoru's heart was pounding. He hoped she couldn't feel it.

"Sure." Kaoru offered her a smile, but there was something he had to ask. "Niyah?" When she looked up at him, he carefully proceeded. "You said that Nara liked Hikaru... so who do you like?"

Niyah bolted away from him, standing up quickly and moving to the far side of the room. "That's not important." She turned to the window, but Kaoru had already seen her reddening face. "What's important is that Nara's happy. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Feeling a pang in his chest, the odd feeling that he had thought exactly that about Hikaru before, Kaoru slowly walked up beside her. "Just because Nara is happy doesn't mean you can't be happy too." Niyah looked down for a minute without saying anything, then shook her head

"If she's happy, I'm happy." Niyah repeated, though this time it sounded unsure. Leaning close to her, Kaoru softly touched his lips to her temple. Niyah blushed red, but looked up at him. "You." She whispered.

Kaoru blinked. "Me what?"

"I like you." Niyah shifted her gaze back to the window. "But... even if you actually liked me back...I can't be with anyone until I know Nara's happy."

Kaoru hesitated. Apparently a slight shift would have to be made in their plan...

* * *

A/N: What'd you think?


	7. Kisses

A/N: I really want to finish both this and Three Days Of Separation tonight. Like desperately. So either today, or tomorrow, I should finish this up, there's not much more to go. Let's get started...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club, nor do I make any profit from this. I do own Niyah and Nara Jamil though, so please ask to use them, ok?

* * *

"I'm coming home with you." Hikaru practically jumped at Niyah when she walked in the doors of the host club after hours. "To see Nara." Nara hadn't been in school that day, she was supposed to keep her ankle elevated.

"Um... ok, Hikaru..." Niyah muttered, glancing around. "Is Kaoru coming too?" She stood in the doorway of the host club, which had mostly cleared out besides the twins and Kyoya.

"...Yes." Hikaru called Kaoru over, and then proceeded to tug both of them out of the building.

Once again, the car ride was awkward and awful, but Niyah found solace in the fact that Kaoru was right beside her. Kaoru, so close, Kaoru, breathing and sitting and living right next to her, Kaoru... was his hand brushing hers? Niyah panicked slightly as Kaoru wrapped his fingers around hers. Luckily, Hikaru didn't notice. Slowly, Niyah returned the motion, holding his hand back, if loosely.

When the car stopped in front of the Jamil house, Hikaru jumped out almost before it stopped and ran up to the front door, bolting inside without permission.

"Does he know where he's going?" Niyah whispered to Kaoru as he helped her out of the car.

"Probably not." Kaoru laughed. "But he'll get there eventually." He drew Niyah close. "And if I know my brother, and I do, he's going to make your sister very happy."

Niyah blushed, but leaned on Kaoru just a bit, maybe she could be happy on her own terms as well as Nara's...

* * *

"Hikaru!" Nara pushed herself into a sitting position. "Why did you come here...?" Her ankle was propped up on pillows, with a large bag of ice on it.

Hikaru thought on it, but he couldn't come up with a good answer. Instead, he sat by her hip. Grinning only slightly evilly, he looked at her.

"What?" Nara blinked. "What is that look for?"

Leaning very close to her, Hikaru whispered, "A person doesn't have to be a bad person to help you feel better about yourself." Pushing her back down onto her bed and pinning her, he kissed her softly.

Nara wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with everything she had. This had to be the most awkward angle ever for kissing, Hikaru bent over her bed, her with one ankle propped up a matter of feet in the air, but it was nice, oh, it was really nice.

* * *

"See? I know my brother." Kaoru smiled at Niyah as they spied from across the hall. "And he won't do anything she doesn't want him to. He may complain later, but he wouldn't hurt her."

Niyah blushed, looking up at Kaoru. "So..." She began slowly.

"Shh, don't speak." The light in Kaoru's eyes was devilish, even as he kissed her softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

And just like that, each twin had their own individuality, their own love. They each had something to themselves, if nothing else.

Funny, that only made the twin's bond- both sets of them – stronger.

* * *

A/N: And we're done here. What'd you think?


End file.
